5ream - Ghosts of the Past
by YaoiMonster33
Summary: My own personal take on the popular 5ream Fics. Late one night, when home alone, two girls are violently murdered and left for dead. When Sidney Prescott fears the nightmares of her past are coming back to haunt her, can she confront her Ghosts once and for all? Or will she finally be bested by Ghostface? Contains scene of graphic violence and frequent strong language.


"Hello?" A young girl spoke into the microphone of her house-phone.

"Hello..." A voice replied. It was a deep and seductive male voice, yet it was menacing and venomous at the same time.

"Uhm... Who is this?" She asked.

"Well, who am I talking to?" The voice replied.

"I'm not telling you my name. Bye now." She snapped, putting the phone down. She glanced over at her friend who was setting up the DVD player. She went to grab the bowl of popcorn she'd prepared but stopped and twisted her neck back at the phone as it began to ring. She picked it up and pressed her thumb down on the 'answer' button,

"Hello?" She asked again, a tinge of agitation laced into her voice.

"Hi again." The voice replied. It was the same guy as earlier.

"Yeah, hi. Look, do you... Want something?"

"I wanna talk."

"Well, guess what deepthroat, they have numbers for that. Try phoning up the talking clock." She grumbled, receiving a 'What the hell was that for?' look from her friend.

"But I wanna talk to you..." The voice insisted, so Carly decided to play along.

"Alright then. What'cha wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about you."

"Oh really? I'm an open book, ask me anything."

"Do you know what it feels like to have a drill go through your forehead?" The voice rasped, venomous, cold and menacing. Carly froze and looked around the room, checking out every window.

"...What...?" She asked cautiously.

"I asked you if you knew what it feels like to have a drill go through your fore-teeth." He replied, his voice retreating to an innocent 'I did nothing wrong' manner. Carly grabbed the popcorn and felt a chill run down her spine,

"Look, I gotta go... Please don't call here again." She added the last part on quickly, but soon stressed that it may have been inaudible.

"Wait, I just asked you a que-" Carly cut off the line right there and then, heading over to the sofa and sitting herself down and placing the popcorn in between her and her friend. She watched the movie with interest, her friend nudging her with her elbow,

"Who was that?" She asked. Carly shuddered, the memory of the caller's sharp words still ringing loud in her mind,

"It was some creep, he asked me something about a drill." She frowned. Her friend's eyes narrowed,

"Jesus, was it violent?" She placed a hand on Carly's shoulder, who brushed it off with a giggle,

"It was just weird. It's probably Aidan, or Nick, or just some other jackass from school who got their hands on a white pages." She explained. Her friend just nodded and the two girls turned their attention back to the movie.

"So what's the point of this flick, anyway..." Carly asked, shoveling a mound of popcorn from the pink Tupperware bowl that sat between the two girls with her hand. Carly was young, brunette. Dim-witted, but courageous.

The girl beside her sighed and picked up the remote, a click resonating from the TV screen as she paused the movie. Her name was Marlyn, she was older than Carly but was more outgoing and intelligent than her friend. She sat back on the sofa and turned her head slowly to her friend,  
"Basically... It's hard to explain. The killer," She began, when Carly piped up and glanced at the screen,

"The one with the hockey mask?"

"Yeah. That one," Marlyn said, a grunt in her tone as she gave Carly a sharp, antagonizing glare, before continuing, "He drowned in the lake - Crystal Lake - and his mother went crazy and tried to cut up some dumb blonde chicks. So, now she's dead, he's come back to finish the job." She stated. Carly blinked and scrunched her face up in disgust,

"That's ridiculous." She frowned, turning back to the movie and brushing her brunette hair over her shoulder. Marlyn also turned to face the movie, letting an agitated sigh escape through flared nostrils.

"Well I think the idea is great." She stated bluntly. Carly faced her with an expression of sheer confusion, popcorn inflating her cheeks. She chewed and swallowed,

"_How_?!" She exclaimed. Marlyn shrugged, so Carly stood up and walked to the fridge,

"Yo, Marly!" She called out to her friend. Marlyn turned at the sound of her friend calling her name, groaning as she paused the movie _yet again,_

"Yes, Carly?" She replied, Carly held a soda in the air,

"Want one? I hope so, I got two out," She asked. Marlyn nodded. Carly grinned and closed the fridge with her foot, glancing over at an open window. She sat back down with her friend and shivered, "It's freezing outside, why did you open a window?" She scolded, digging the other girl in the arm. Marlyn's eyes roamed to the open window behind them, her expression solemn.

"I didn't." She whispered. Carly twisted her neck towards Marlyn,

"_What_?!" She quietly screamed, keeping her volume low but her pitch high. Marlyn ushered her through to the next room, turning the TV off and approaching the door. They tried to remain silent, but their screams echoed as the phone began to ring.

Marlyn approached cautiously, picking up up and holding it to her ear,

"Hello?" She asked, trying to compose herself.

"Hello... Is Carly there?" The voice asked. Marlyn glanced at her friend and shook her head,

"No... She's not available... I can take a message?" She suggested, while Carly messed around with the door, trying to unlock it.

"What's she doing?" The voice asked.

"...She's pooping." Marlyn said, rushed. Carly turned to her and threw her hands down and mouthed a few 'Why?!'s and 'How could you?'s at her, before returning to the door and grabbing a few keys from a coat pocket.

"Oh really? I think you're lying to me."

"Why would I lie to a total stranger?"

"I dunno. Maybe you're just a bitch."

"And maybe you're just an asshole who's gonna get the Woodsboro Police Department busting his sorry ass if he doesn't hang the _fuck_ up." She scolded, looking around the room.

"_Or..._" The voice began, "Maybe you're just some sorry ass slut who's gonna get a knife wound from _groin to sternum_!" The voice hissed at her. Marlyn put the phone down immediately, glancing at Carly,

"_Please _tell me you've got that door open!" She pleaded, fear causing her stomach to flip. Carly grunted and unlatched the lock, throwing the door open and glancing back at Marlyn,

"C'mon!" She yelled, running out onto the porch and looking around, a white shape emerging from the darkness. Marlyn went to step out the door, but screamed as a flash of silver reflected the foyer's lights. Carly bellied over, holding her stomach as globs of blood started to rise up and dribble from her mouth, turning into a violent blood-vomit. The knife was withdrawn from her stomach, and the attacker turned to Marlyn. Their assaulter wore an iconic Father Death costume, one that Marlyn had seen in the Stab series. She stepped back and searched for her options, there was the kitchen entrance, the lounge entrance or the stairs. The killer lunged for her, so she ducked-and-tumbled away, propelling herself through the doorway and into the kitchen.

Marlyn looked at the kitchen entrance, waiting for that black figure to emerge. Nothing. She gave a sigh of relief and turned back to the TV.

_Hadn't she turned it off?_

Suddenly it dawned on her, and within that split second, the Shadow of Death, as Marlyn was pretty sure a character in Stab 8 referred to it as, rose from the kitchen island and raced towards her. She turned and ran for the door, but the sight of Carly's body caused her stomach to tie in a knot, and she turned in the opposite direction. The stairs.

"_Fucking stairs. Fucking no escape, who the fuck am I? Jamie Lee Curtis?_" She thought to herself in frustration, as she ran to the top of the stairs, narrowly avoiding her attacker. She ran for the nearest room, the bathroom. She hid in the darkness for a few seconds, waiting patiently for any signs of the killer not being present.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, when suddenly, the dark was broken by the light, with a figure standing clearly in the way. Marlyn fell to the floor in shock, staring up at her killer in fear. He slowly approached, twirling his signature 8-inch Hunting Knife in his glove-clad hands. Marlyn whimpered, fearful of what was about to happen.

He knelt down above her, squatting over her in a condescending manner. Marlyn choked through sobs, the killer running leather coated fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, her body stiff and petrified.

The sound of the fabric sliding across the killer's body pierced her ears, and he clenched her fists tight. She knew what was coming.

She opened one eye, and let out an ear-splitting scream as she was stabbed swiftly and deeply in the chest. A veins were severed, and her heart began to stop beating. She slowly opened her eyes once more, a ghastly croak escaping her lips as she was stabbed once more, directly through the heart.

**AN: So? My first shot at writing a horror. I hope you guys like it! Please leave a review, I'd love to know how to improve on the next chapter. If it isn't Scream-y enough for anyone, I apologize, but I assure you - I have seen all four movies.**


End file.
